


Little Secrets

by at5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at5/pseuds/at5
Summary: Lena Luthor has had a tough life since her brother decided to become a homicidal maniac, but what happens when she meets Kara "Sunny" Danvers and her little secret. Lena will have to manage how to deal with her new life and how she will deal with her and Kara's relationship as it develops into more than just a friendship.





	1. Supermarker Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an idea I had in my head and wanted to see any response I got from it or any suggestions of where you would want the story to go. Any comments and suggestions welcome and tell me what you think of the story.

The morning is cool and relaxing. Nothing has gone wrong and hopefully, nothing will, but with Lena, things can change dramatically and in an instant. Sure she didn't have the picture perfect family, but she did have a family and then one day she just didn't. Her mother left her once she realized she would be no help to her in trying to hunt aliens and her brother. He went crazy and made her life worse so why would she ever want to even attempt to fix that relationship. Sure she still loves Lex, but she really loves her brother Lex, not the psychopathic maniac that her brother is now. She misses the boy that used to help her with her homework and relax her when she had a nightmare, not the monster he has become.

Someone she can count on now though, Kara "Sunny" Danvers. The woman came like a storm and turned her life upside down and changed it for the better. She was an unexpected, but not unwelcome distraction the morning the Venture crashed. Kara came in with Clark Kent and you could imagine that he is not very welcoming to a Luthor even though Lena has done nothing wrong. She can't really blame him because of the problems her brother caused, but really he can drop the boy from Kansas act with her and just ask what he really wants to know and not go tiptoeing around the subject. She gets really tired of the silent discussion between them and the known super secret between them. Kara, on the other hand, was understanding from the beginning and she didn't judge Lena because of her name so that was refreshing for the Luthor.

Ever since that morning, Lena has done everything she can to befriend the girl. Getting her as many potstickers as she can handle and making sure that Lena is there for her whenever she needs it. In the process of all of this Lena has come to realize that the blond reporter is more than a friend to her which as you could imagine complicates things for her. Sure Kara is beautiful, smart, kind, caring, thought...

"What am I doing?" Lena asks herself as she stares at her bedroom ceiling. She did it again. It has become a bad habit she has been doing more and more in the morning. Thinking about the blond and how she makes her feel safe loved and not like a Luthor.

"Control your gayness, Lena. She doesn't even like you like that!" Lena berates herself as she gets up from bed starting her morning. She quickly gets out of bed an makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower and wash the stress away and maybe get her mind off of the blond woman that keeps invading her thoughts.

Once out of the shower and more relaxed than before Lena gets changed into an oversized sweater and leggings getting comfy for the day since she most likely will not leave her apartment today. Lena doesn't get many days off with the way she overworks herself at L-Corp so anything she can get she will take. Finally done with her morning routine and dressed comfortably for the day with her thick black rimmed glasses on her face, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and a book in her hands she makes her way to the kitchen.

Lena's breakfast consists of yogurt and fruit every morning. She loves the predictability of it and knowing it will never let her down. Sure that's not a lot, but she never really has that much of an appetite in the mornings anyway. Making her way to the kitchen Lena places her book on the counter and she goes to the refrigerator beginning to prepare her breakfast.

"UGHHHHHHH. WHY ME!" Lena huffs out even more frustrated at her morning. She ran out of her fruit an yogurt. At the realization of her running out of her food, she remembers that she made a note on her phone to pick some up last night, but she was too exhausted to even move after work.

"Of course this is my morning. Just great" She mutters to herself as she begins to gather her things to head out to the store to buy her supplies for breakfast knowing that if she doesn't do it now she will forget it and will have this same problem tomorrow. With one last muttering of a curse word she makes her way to her front door and exits the apartment getting to the garage and leaving for the grocery store.

* * *

 

[At the grocery store]

"Alright this will be a quick in and out I look like a mess so no one really needs to see this more than they have to. I just need yogurt and fruit. A quick in and out" Lena mutters to herself as she parks the car. Exiting the car she gets some odd side stares, but she doesn't really care her morning already being more frustrating than it should have been.

Making her way to the fruits section she hurries to make her time at the store as quick as possible. In her haste, she doesn't see the little body turning the corner with a stack of cookie boxes. So as her body turns the corner she nocks the poor child's boxes down and almost the child as well if she didn't have quick reflexes.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you alright" Lena says as she steadies the little body in front of her and moves to begin picking up the boxes.

"No, it was my mistake" The small blond with little glasses responds to Lena as she begins to pick up the cookie boxes.

"Are you alright?" Lena asks the small girl once all the boxes are picked up.

The small girl nods and pushes her glasses up her face reminding her of a blond she has been crushing on for a while now.

"Can I help you find your mom? I kind of feel really bad for nocking all of this down and just leaving you to fend for youself" Lena says as she grabs the lifts the stack of boxes she nocked out of the girl's hands.

Before she can respond a familiar voice grabs her attention.

"Melanie. Bug where you at?" The voice calls out.

"I'm here mommy" The little girl calls out as her mother approaches.

The body quickly turns the corner and just as Lena did with little Melanie it nocks into Lena. The difference is that these hands are faster, warmer, and more firm than Lena's and steady her before she drops all of the boxes.

"Ohhh golly. I'm so sorr... Lena?" Kara's eyes widen when she sees who she nocked into and see's her daughter standing behind Lena.

"Kara?" Lena says just as surprised as Kara.

"I got the cookies mommy" Melanie exclaim completely oblivious to the awkward tension between her mom and Lena.

 

 


	2. Lena meets Melanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets to officially meet Melanie and gets to find out what all the cookie boxes are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took me so long to get up, but I have had a lot of work to do and my brain just like stopped coming up with ideas for this chapter so it took me longer than I wanted to finish, but its done now. I left it off so that I can do the birthday party as one chapter separately, but I would like to know yall's thoughts on this chapter and any suggestions you have on what to do next.
> 
> I really appreciate all the support I got from the first chapter and I want to continue this fic so keep the support and suggestions coming to help with chapter ideas.

This is awkward. That's the first thought Lena has about her current predicament. She just bumped into the woman she has a super huge crush on and she apparently has a daughter too. Of course, this is her life the woman she lov... has a crush on has a child which she doesn't really mind but will make any advances she wants to make in their relationship more complicated but she is willing to do it for Kara. The beautiful, kind, intelligent, charism...

"Lena, are you okay?"

Shes just so pretty and kind I don't know what I did to deserve her in my life or for her to be willing to be my friend and now she has a mini-me that is just as precious. Lena is thinking about all of this zoned out and not even paying attention to the Danvers girls who are worriedly waiting for Lena to respond.

"Lena? Are you listening? Are you okay?" Kara asks as she worries about her friend noticing that she is unfocused and not responding. She reaches a hand out and startles Lena from her daydreaming.

"What? Yes. Sorry, what did you ask?" Lena says her cheeks pinking in embarrassment. What am I doing? She thinks.

"Oh. I just asked if you were okay? You kind of zoned out there for a second," Kara says with a knowing smirk on her face. She has those moments too, thinking of the beautiful and kind woman that no one really gets to know because of her Luthor last name.

"Mommy. I really want to go make these please," Melanie looks up at Kara with cookie boxes in her hands.

"Yes we will honey give me one minute," Kara says looking at her daughter as Melanie she pushes up her glasses. Adorable, Kara thinks. She is the best thing that happened to Kara even though she came from a time that she doesn't really want to remember.

"Ummm," Lena says trying to get out of the awkward silence spreading between the two after Melanie's comment.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Lena this is my daughter Melanie. Melanie this is mommy's friend Lena," Kara says introducing them.

"Is this the Lena you always talk about mommy?" Melanie asks not really understanding what it insinuates about Kara.

As soon as Melanie says it Kara and Lena's cheek's both pink in embarrassment. Kara being Kara pushed up her glasses and Lena being Lena starts looking anywhere, but Kara's eyes.

"God bless this child" Lena quietly whispers.

Kara not wanting to make the situation more awkward from hearing Lena's comment she begins to try and dig her self out of the pit of awkwardness her daughter has made, but Kara being Kara makes is even more awkward.

"Ha.Ha. It's not all the time. You are just one of my best friends and I don't really talk about anyone else because.... You know what lets change topic. How are you doing?" Kara asks trying to change the topic. Not very effectively, but she still tries.

"You always talk about how kind she is and how her eye..." Melanie tries to continue, but Kara's hand comes over her mouth preventing her from exposing Kara's crush.

I love this girl. Lena thinks. Control yourself, little gay, She thinks again.

"I am good just getting groceries for breakfast. What are you guys doing with all of this cookie mix?" Lena asks her cheeks getting pinker with the girl's new comments.

"It's my birthday!" Melanie shouts as she moves Kara's hand from her mouth.

"Oh really? How old are you going to be?" Lena asks amused with the girl's reaction.

Melanie still not 100% with her numbers looks at her mother for confirmation and asks her, "I am going to be six right mommy?", she asks in what she believes is a low whisper but is actually just her regular tone.

"Yes baby, you will be six," Kara says amused with her daughter's antics.

"I will be six!" She responds to Lena's question.

"Oh my goodness you will be so old, and you are really smart for getting that right," Lena say's trying to get the girl to laugh.

Melanie giggles as she pushes up her glasses from Lena's compliment. Kara stares at this whole interaction and falls even more in lo... bigger crush on Lena.

Common Danvers, she doesn't even like you like that. Kara berates herself.

"I am having my birthday party tonight so that Auntie Alex and Auntie Maggie can come. Do you want to come too?" Melanie asks taking a liking to her mommies friend.

"Oh that is so sweet of you, but I don't want to crash your celebration," Lena states caught off guard with Melanie's question.

"You really should come I know I would love to have you there. I mean I would like it very much if you came. You wouldn't be crashing anything anyway because Melanie and I invited you to come. We would really like for you to come," Kara states making that final comment while looking into Lena's eyes.

"Yeah what my mommy said, please," Melanie asks.

Lena stares at the two girls in front of her and just thinks back to how her life has come to this. She got invited to her best friends daughters birthday party after just meeting the girl for the first time a couple of minutes ago and she actually really wants to go. What makes it even worse is that she thinks that she will do whatever these Danvers girls ask her to do if it will make them smile because she loves seeing them smile. Even Melanie that she just met, she would do whatever she needs to do to see that little girl smile.

"I mean if the birthday girl really wants me to come how can I say no" Lena says.

"Yay!" Melanie shouts as she jumps up and down at knowing that her new friend will be at her birthday party.

"Great. Well it starts at 7 and it will be space-themed so I know both of you will have enough to talk about tonight" Kara says while giving Lena her 'Sunny Danvers' Smile.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tonight then," Lena says as she begins to walk away. Realizing she still has their cookie boxes in her hand she turns around and hands the boxes to Kara.

"Almost left with your cookies," She says with a blush creeping up her neck.

"Well see you tonight Lena," Kara says staring at Lena as she walks away.

"Bye Lena!" Melanie shouts and waves as Lena walk away from them. Lena turns around and waves back at Melanie.

"Not so loud bug," Kara says while reaching for the cookie boxes Melanie is holding.

"Let's get out of here and go home so that we can start making these for tonight," Kara says as she holds everything in one hand as she stretches her hand out for Melanie to take.

"I love you, Mel. Happy birthday, baby" Kara says while looking at her daughter.

"I love you too mommy," Melanie says as she follows her moms lead and begins to walk towards the registers to pay and leave.

 

 


	3. Melanies Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Melanie's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and comments. Keep them coming because they give me more inspiration to keep writing more chapters and the backstory for Melanie will be hopefully coming up on the next chapter.

Lena walks out of the grocery store still in a little bit of shock. What just happened? She thinks.

"Okay so apparently Kara has a kid. Which is not really a big deal probably the biggest thing is that she didn't tell me. Well, it really isn't any of my business. Calm down Lena this doesn't change anything, you still want to go out on a date with this amazing woman, kid or no kid," Lena softly whispers to herself not even paying attention to the crazy looks she is getting from people all around the parking lot.

Lena's mind continues to race until one single thought pops into her mind. I am going to Kara's daughters birthday party and I don't have a gift to give her...

"Fuck. I need to get to my lab!" Lena says as she rushes to her car and heads to LCorp to be able to make something that will save her from coming empty-handed to the birthday party.

"Space it has to be something about space. Think Lena," She berates herself as she begins driving to her lab.

* * *

 

[Kara's apartment 5 hours before the party]

Kara and Melanie finally make it home after doing their birthday party shopping. They managed to get all the snacks the birthday girl wanted and some for mom too and they got all the decorations for Melanie's party as well.

"You hungry baby?" Kara says as she places the many bags of snacks on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, mommy. Could we have potstickers," Melanie asks knowing her mom will say yes. She knows thats both of their favorite foods so there is no way her mom will say no to that.

"Great minds think alike my young one!" Kara exclaims as she approaches Melanie and gives her a big kiss on her cheek.

"MOMMY, NOOOOO," Melanie says trying to get away from Kara's kiss attack.

"You think you can defeat me! I am Supergirl!" Kara exclaims as she jumps on the couch aiming for Melanie, but using her flying to land gently on her daughter.

"Omf...You are crushing me! Get off mommy," Melanie says laughing hysterically at her mother's antics.

Melanie is the gift that Kara never expected getting, but will not trade for the world. Her daughter means everything to her and she will do whatever it takes to make sure she is always safe.

Once the call for lunch is finished Kara makes her way off the couch and begins to head towards the kitchen to begin preparing the snacks for the party more specifically the cookies. As per special request from her daughter, Kara is going to make 4 dozen cookies with her help of course but they cannot be store bought because, "They don't taste the same mommy, the love isn't there", Melanie told her.

"Hey, bug do you want to help me make the cookies now before the food gets here?" Kara asks while clearing the countertops to have some working room.

"Yay!" Melanie shouts as she makes her way to the kitchen trying to start touching the ingredients.

"Ah. Nope wash your hands missy," Karry states catching her daughter trying to touch the food with dirty hands

Melanie makes her way over to the sink looking at her mother expectantly waiting for the boost to be able to reach the sink.

"Up. Up and away" Kara says overexaggerating the lift tossing her daughter a little bit in the air.

A squeal escapes her daughter and she does it again. All she can do is say latter because they really do need to get started on making these cookies if they are going to be done before the party.

* * *

 

[Lena's Lab]

"Okay, let's see how this is going" Lena states.

She turns on her contraption, it works for about 5 seconds and it looks amazing but right before she is about to advance in the program some wires begin to spark and the room is pitched into darkness again.

"Ughhh! What the heck" Lena states frustrated with her invention.

This is probably one of the most important projects she is ever going to have because if she finishes this and it actually works then that means that Kara's daughter will be happy which will make Kara happy and she loves when Kara and now Melanie are happy.

Lena takes a breath and begins working on the project again. She knows she can do it and it's not hard shes just really nervous which is making her sloppy.

She looks at the clock and sees the time 5:30 P.M. Okay so she doesn't have that much time, but she knows she can get it done.

* * *

 

[At Kara's apartment 7:00 P.M.]

"We are here!" Alex shouts as she opens the door with Maggie following closely behind her.

"Auntie Alex! Auntie Maggie!" The little girl screams as she runs towards her aunts. Jumping to Maggie since she isn't carrying anything.

"Hey, Mel. Happy birthday, kiddo," Maggie says as she goes to give her niece a kiss on her cheek.

"What am I a brick wall?" Alex asks with a fake hurt look on her face at seeing her niece say hello to her wife before saying hello to her.

"Don't be silly Auntie Alex I love you too," Melanie says with a little giggle following it.

"Oh, hey guys! Thanks for getting the pizza and the cake. You can put the presents on the counter and put the pizza on the coffee table," Kara says saying her hello's to her sister and sister-in-law.

"Did you say pizza," Melanie completely stops moving to look at the boxes in her aunt's hand seeing one of her favorite foods.

"Wait a couple more minutes bug. We just ate lunch like 2 hours ago you can go have a snack if you are hungry right now," Kara says leading her daughter away from the pizza and towards the kitchen table full of snacks. Letting her pick a reasonable amount so that she doesn't have a stomach ache from all of the junk food she is going to have.

"Yumf thisa smoo goof," Melanie says with a mouth full of cookies.

"Chew before you speak baby," Kara tells her daughter.

"Hey, Little Danvers where are the adult drinks?" Maggie asks looking in the refrigerator.

"Oh they're in the freezer Maggie," Kara says looking towards the kitchen, but making her way to her couch.

"Kara so who's all coming tonight?" Alex asks following her sister and making her way towards the couch as well.

"Um, You, Maggie, Winn, James, Eliza, maybe John that all if he can make it and Lena," Kara says saving Lena for last trying to gauge her sister's reaction the best she can.

Alex begins to choke from the air. Staring at her sister suspiciously. She knows Kara is basically in love with Lena and the same can be said for Lena, but the two have been pinning for each other for a long time now and haven't made a move so this kind of surprises her. Of course, there is the little squirt that can make Kara nervous too, but she knows that Melanie just wants her mom to be happy.

Yes, Melanie can be shy. She never really gets close to people until she can really trust them, but once she does its the best feeling in the world having her love she is just so cute and the baby smell she still has is irresistible.

"So how did she seem about Mel," Alex asks her sister as she moves over on the couch to allow Maggie to sit next to her while taking the beer from her hand and taking a big swig of it. Maggie sitting between Alex and Melanie making sure to keep the girl occupied while Alex and Kara have a conversation.

"Well she seemed okay with it and Melanie invited her to the party so she seemed to like her too. I don't know Alex maybe she doesn't really want to date someone with a kid?" Kara says looking at her hands in worry

"Oh, hush you. That girl is in love with you I don't think she would really walk away from you for having Melanie" Alex says trying to knock some sense into her.

"I gue..." Kara begins to say as she hears a knock on the door.

Kara moves to answer the door and greets her foster mom, Winn, and  James all make their way into the apartment greeting the birthday girl.

30 minutes after everyone makes it there is another knock on the door. Kara is startled by the knock not expecting anyone else to come believing Lena was not going to make it to the birthday party.

Eliza goes to open the door knowing who was on the other side. One of the only people to make her daughter smile like she is the moon revolving around the sun. The first being her daughter and the second being Lena Luthor. Sure Eliza was skeptical at first like any worried mom would be, but after hearing and seeing the way Kara talks about Lena she knows that they are it for each other.

"Oh, Hello Dr.Danvers," Lena says a little bit surprised Kara's foster mother is here.

"Eliza please Lena. Come in you can put your present with the others" Eliza says ushering Lena inside and leading her to the party.

"Lena!" Melanie screams as she makes her way to her new friend.

"Well hello, birthday girl. Told you I would make it!" Lena says teasing Melanie wanting to see her smile.

"Lena, hey. I'm glad you could make it" Kara says going to Lena and giving her a hug.

"Sorry I was late the present took longer to make than I intended and I got caught up in it," Lena says

"You really didn't need to make a present Lena" Kara says looking at Lena's eyes.

"I know I wanted to and anyway I look a mess so I needed something to explain why I look horrible" Lena responds to Kara.

"Well thank you ill take that from you," Kara says taking the present from Lena and placing it on the table.

"And you look perfect," Kara says under her breath not expecting Lena to hear it, but her heartbeat tells her otherwise.

"Alright, I think its cake time for the little bug and then presents!" Alex announces hearing the whole exchange between the two.

Once everyone is sat on the couch and the cake placed in front of the birthday girl they all sing happy birthday with James taking pictures and they let Melanie blow out the candles. The cake is taken into the kitchen and then distributed to everyone that wants a slice. The first one going to Melanie of course.

"Presents!" Melanie shouts as she begins to wiggle in her mom's lap. Laughs are heard all around the apartment at the girl's antics.

"Settle down baby," Kara says rubbing her back trying to calm her down a little not wanting her to get too worked up.

"Sorry," Melanie says.

"Its okay" Kara responds.

The presents begin to get handed out the first being a little Polaroid camera from James. Of course, uncle James wants her to get into photography to be more like him. Winn gives her a Lego spaceship that she can build. They are the below 6 set though so the pieces are big enough that she won't choke on them. Melanie says her thanks to both of them with a big hug and a big kiss on the cheek.

Maggie and Alex both got her some stars and planets that she can hang on her bedroom ceiling that glows in the dark. Eliza gives her some new space jammies to replace the old ones she grew out of. Again she thanks them all with big hugs and kisses.

Melanie has always been into space ever since she could talk and understand science has always been her favorite subject to learn about from her mom knowing who she is and where she came from. Maybe not comprehending it all, but at the least get a general understanding.

Lena's gift is the last one to be opened feeling a little self-conscious about what she made her know that her gift is much more intricate than the others.

"Okay so maybe mine is a little too much, but I didn't know what to do or get so I thought why not make something so, yeah," Lena says her cheeks pinking at the ramble.

"Its okay Lena, I am sure it will be amazing," Kara says putting her hand on Lena's knee.

*cough* "Gay!" *cough* Comes from Maggie. What follows is Eliza's hand slapping the back of Maggie's head and laughs from the adults around her.

Kara eyes Maggie not wanting to make it more awkward for Lena knowing how self-conscious she is.

Melanie begins to take the gift out of the wrapped box and she sees a spherical piece of metal in the box surrounded by foam with a little stand underneath it.

The sphere is solid black with two buttons on the top of the bottom of where your hands would go when you hold it. There is an engraving on it saying "Happy 6th Birthday Melanie and I wish you many more to come". When Melanie takes it into her hands she doesn't know what exactly it does and she stares at her mom in question trying to ask her and see what it does.

"Let me see bug," Kara says gently grabbing it from her daughter and investigating it.

Lena gets up from the couch and turns off the light just as Kara presses the two buttons to activate the device. As soon as the whole apartment is pitch black and the device is activated and a projection begins to go off. The projection is of space. Every single constellation that has been identified and studied and more that are just there are in the projection.

Lena managed to make a working interactive projection hologram. It shows everything that you wish you could see from your home, but cannot because of all of the light pollution.

"Oh my gosh. This is so gay," Alex whispers quietly while holding Maggie's hand and looking amazed at what she saw. Apparently, she wasn't quite enough because soon she gets a backhand to her head from her mother.

Winn and James are staring at this projection in amazement and a little envious of Lena's gift knowing it beat all of theirs.

Eliza looks more towards her daughter that has her mouth wide open in amazement as does her granddaughter. She also stares at Lena seeing the woman waiting for a response from the pair not caring about anyone else.

"This is amazing Lena," Eliza says trying to break the silence that settled between the group.  
  
"Thank you, Eliza," Lena says

"This is so awesome," Melanie says reaching her hand out to touch one of the projections in front of her.

As soon as Melanie touches it the star enlargens and a table with child appropriate facts pops up next to the star.

"Wow," Is all Melanie has to say.

"Lena this is amazing," Kara says sincerely staring at Lena. Looking at the woman like she is one of the stars around her making her whole world more beautiful.

"Its nothing really," Lena says with a pink blush creeping up her neck.

Melanie settles herself on her mother chest letting out an earth-shattering yawn letting everyone know its time for bed.

"I think its time for bed baby," Kara says running a soothing hand through her daughter's hair. Meanwhile, Eliza gets up and turns on the lights so that she can begin to help clean up for the night.

"Let me put her to bed and I will be right back," Kara says taking her daughter towards her bedroom.

Everyone begins to pick up all of the trash from the gifts and food and making the apartment presentable again. Eliza keeps an eye on Lena knowing this is not the most comfortable situation with Kara not being in the room right now.

"Hey, Lena how are you?" Eliza asks approaching the girl trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"I'm good LCorp is doing good and no one has tried to kill me so it's going pretty good," Lena says trying to make a joke, but realizing maybe not the best joke to make. Noted.

"I know I haven't talked to you that much Lena, but I hope you realize that you are important to my daughter so that means you are important to me. So if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. I know Kara can be a little thick headed at times and she doesn't like showing her emotions and getting herself out there, but she likes you which means I like you. So don't ever think you cant talk to me because I am Kara's mom. Sometimes she needs someone else to tell her she is being stubborn to get her to do something" Eliza says hoping Lena will catch one to what she said and from her blush Eliza believes she has.

"Ummm. Yes. Yes, I will call if I need something. Thank you, Eliza," Lena says a little take aback by her candid comments.

"Alright! Melanie is in bed and I just have to... You guys didn't need to clean up I could have done that," Kara says throwing her hands in the air in surprise.

"Nonsense sweetheart you have had a long day and it wasn't that much. Anyway, we'll get out of your hair tonight tell my little munchkin that we love her and have a good night. Have good night girls." Eliza says quickly ushering everyone out with their protest trying to get the two girls alone so they can finally talk.

"Bye!" Winn shouts as he is pushed out the door by Maggie.

"Ohh, Umm. I guess I should go too," Lena says kind of taken aback by being all alone with Kara right now.

"Wait. Umm, I wanted to say thank you. That gift is one of the nicest things anyone has ever given her and I know she already loves it even though she only used it for like 5 minutes. I just wanted to say thank you because you are amazing and I am really glad I got to meet you," Kara says stepping closer to Lena with every compliment she gives the woman.

It's now or never Lena, she thinks.

"Go out with me. I mean will you go on a date with me? Like a nice restaurant and I pick you up and I pay for the food and I drop you off at the end of the night and get a good night kiss date," Lena says as her heart pounds in her chest.

"Yes," Kara says without hesitation.

"Friday at 8 ill come pick you up," Lena says.

"Sounds like a date," Kara says with her signature 'Sunny Danvers' smile.

Kara begins walking Lena out to the door waiting for her to pass the threshold to leave, but before she does she calls for Lena. Kara gets near Lena's face and gives her a kiss on the cheek way longer than appropriate for just friends.

Lena is caught up in the moment and doesn't even remember how to say her name when Kara does that.

"I'll see you Friday. Goodnight Kara," She says

"See you Friday and goodnight Lena," Kara responds.

Once the door is shut both women lean up against it with thundering hearts letting out a sigh, nervous, but also excited for whats to come. They both go to bed at the end of the night with dopey smiles on their faces wishing for Friday to hurry up and come so that they can go on their first official date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Waffles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Melanie see Lena at breakfast and cuteness ensues. Next chapter is the date and Melanie's backstory stay tuned!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter also took so long. I just recently moved to a different state and started a new job so I have had a lot of adjusting to do, but I hope to be able to write more soon. As always thank you for the support and don't forget to leave comments on what you thought about the chapter and what you want to see next.

"Alex you don't understand. This is Lena I am talking about. She's amazing, beautiful, and smart. How would I even compare to her? She is so out of my league that its impossible for me to be good enough for her," Kara says as she lays in bed early next morning.

Melanie is still passed out from last nights birthday party so Kara has some alone time to talk to Alex about her Lena predicament.

"You do realize that you are Supergirl right?" Alex asks her sister finding this situation a little bit extreme, even for Kara.

"Yeah, but Lena doesn't know that," Kara says.

"Sure sis..." Alex responds.

"What do you me..." Kara tries to respond, but her hearing picks up Melanie's change in breathing signifying that she is waking up.

"I'll call you later Alex Melanie just woke up," Kara says.

"Alright Kara, tell the little munchkin good morning and that I love her and I love you too," Alex says finishing the conversation.

"Love you too Alex," Kara says as she makes her way to her daughter's room.

"Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" Kara says as she walks to her daughters' room.

Melanie is an angle of a child. She is kind, intelligent, thoughtful and so many other things, but when she gets woken up it can be like waking up a demon. Depending on how you approach her in the mornings she can be the worst morning person you could imagine.

One morning Kara went to wake her up and Melanie snuck out of her room when Kara was picking out her clothes to wear for that day and she went to Kara's room and locked her out of the room. She had to call Alex to try and persuade Melanie to open the door. It took probably 2 hours before she opened the door again and Melanie was actually willing to dress for the day. So Kara has learned with Melanie in the mornings to go slow and take her time making sure not to move too quickly or talk too loud.

Kara has become an expert in dealing with Melanie's morning routine. As Kara sits on Melanie's bed she begins to scratch her back and soothing her daughter slowly waking her up for the day.

"Good morning bug," Kara says as she bends down and gives her daughter a kiss on her head.

"Goodmonin, mommy," Melanie says as she snuggles up to her mother's warmth by climbing on to her lap.

That has always been one of Melanie's favorite things about her mom, other than her being Supergirl. Her mom is always warm like a really warm blanket that feeds her. So for Melanie, her mom is perfect.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Kara says as she holds her daughter to her chest.

"Like waffles!" Melanie shouts as she gets really excited about going to get breakfast. Her favorite meal of the day.

"Yes like WAFFLES!" Kara begins to yell loudly sharing her excitement with her daughter.

Kara picks Melanie up and tosses her in the air catching her as she comes back down. Her daughter always loves when she makes her feel like she can fly since Melanie is not like her.

"Alright, then I guess it's settled, to Noonan's for waffles!" Kara says clapping her hands together.

"Lemme get my glasses and get dressed!" Melanie says putting on her glasses and going to her closet to get clothes.

"Alright, but come to my room so that I can approve of what you are wearing" Kara calls out as she leaves her daughters room.

* * *

 

30 minutes later and both girls are heading out of the apartment and going to Noonan's which is conveniently down the block from her apartment.

Surprisingly Melanie only needed minor adjustments to her outfit like the bright purple pants she chose to pair with her Supergirl shirt and light up tennis shoes, but it was better than most of the days she dresses.

They made their way to Noonan's hand in hand with Melanie swinging her and her mom's arms as they walked. These were the mornings that Kara loved. The simple mornings where she and her daughter could just be together and enjoy their days together without any Supergirl disruptions.

Noonan's was a typical coffee shop, but what Kara loved about it is that the workers there always remembered her and Melanie and they had the most amazing breakfast. Walking in the storefront is covered with windows that let in a lot of natural lighting making the place seem more open and bigger than it actually is. In the middle of the store is the counter where you order your food and drinks and then at night, you can come get alcohol here too. Towards the back left you had the doors to the kitchen where all the amazing food came out of.

While Kara is looking around the restaurant she notices someone that always makes her heart skip a beat. Lena Luthor was sitting in one of the back booths drinking her morning coffee with her laptop.

Kara quickly makes her way to the counter to order her and Melanie’s food and drinks. She gets herself a Pumpkin Spice Latte with pancakes, waffles, and an omelet, and she gets Melanie the kids breakfast with waffles and a hot chocolate.

Once the girl's order is placed Kara makes her way over to Lena’s table intending on saying hello to her friend, but before Kara can say anything to Lena Melanie see’s who her mom has been looking at since she finished ordering and she recognizes her and begins running towards her.

“LENA!” Melanie shouts running towards Lena going to say, ‘hello’ to her friend.

“Melanie!" Lena says with the same excitement and surprise as Melanie, but not as loud. Lena chuckles because this girl is so adorable when she does things like that and she makes her think of the beautiful mom she has.

“Hey Lena,” Kara says approaching the table.

“Hi Kara, and hello to you munchkin,” Lena says lowering herself to give Melanie a hug before she gives Kara one.

Being friends with the bubbly blonde always surprised her because they could not be more different from one another. Kara being an extrovert and Lena being possibly the most introverted person Kara has ever met and that includes all of the people she has met being Supergirl too.

“What are you guys doing here?” Lena asks trying to make their conversation longer, never getting enough of hearing and seeing Kara and Melanie.

“Well, this little bug wants waffles and I wanted to do something special for her,” Kara says pointing to her daughter who took the liberty of sitting at Lena’s table already.

“Oh, well if you want you can sit at the table with me so I can have some company and I don't look so lonely,” Lena says hoping Kara will take the offer.

Before Kara even has a chance to respond to Lena’s question Melanie responds with an "Okay”.

Both adult chuckle at the little girl's eagerness quickly looking at her making sure she okay. They sit down and begin their conversations and talk about anything and everything they can. Melanie speaking out every now and then giving her opinion on the things she doesn’t even understand are being discussed. With both Kara and Lena finding it hilarious how Melanie gives her opinion on random things.

“So, Miss. Melanie, how did you like your present?” Lena asks actually interested in Melanie opinion on the gift.

“It’s awesome, the best present I have ever gotten!” Melanie says excitedly.

“Well, I am glad you liked it,” Lena genuinely says happy her response to the gift.

“It really is amazing you got that done in a day, Lena. Thank you, it is an amazing gift you made her,” Kara says sincerely.

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t have rather made it for anyone else.

Kara stares at Lena and the two don’t break eye contact with the server next to them come up, holding their food ready to set it down on the table.

“Oh, sorry,” Kara says breaking out of the trance Lena’s eyes are her cheeks pinking in embarrassments and making room on the table for their food. Lena just clearing her throat trying to make the moment less awkward.

Lena does an awkward cough to try and take the attention away from her reddening face.

"Finally! I am starving," Melanie says as she reaches for the syrup to begin pouring it on her waffles.

"Hold it there. You know the rules, I pour the syrup," Kara says as she moves the jar away from Melanie's reach.

"Ugh. Hurry mommy I am staving!" Melanie says while wiggling in her seat from excitement.

"I know here and don't overstuff yourself," Kara says finishing pouring the syrup on her waffle.

"Sorry, she just pours too much and makes a mess if I let her do it so I usually do it for her," Kara says looking at Lena.

"It's alright. It was actually kind of cute," Lena says.

Kara's cheeks redden and Lena has a triumphant smirk on her face from making Kara blush.

"So the date tomorrow?" Kara begins, but she doesn't know where she wants the conversation to go.

"The date tomorrow." Lena copies Kara's tone.

"You are mocking me now?" Kara says joking with Lena.

"Never," Lena says with a big smile.

"Well I was just going to ask what the dress code is, but if you are just going to mock me," Kara says as she over exaggerates her reaction.

"Dress comfortably and make sure to bring a jacket," Lena adds in the end.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Kara asks curiously about what Lena is planning.

"Nope," Lena says with a cheeky smile.

"Mommy I'm done," Melanie says pushing her glasses up her nose since they were sliding down when she was eating.

Lena just stares at the two girls in front of her knowing that she will do whatever they want and whatever will make them happy. She has never felt this way about anyone before. Sure she had a thing with Jack going on, but she never felt this unconditional love for anyone. 'Wait. Did I just say love' Lena thinks to herself?

All 3 of them continue eating with Melanie stealing food off of her mother's plate when she thought she wasn't looking, but Kara always knew her daughter did this. That's why Kara always put her plate closer to Melanie whenever she got her food. They spend more time than they really should have at breakfast with Lena having to sneakily cancel meetings trying to extend her time with Kara and Melanie, and Kara not even realizing what time it was.

"Golly look at the time! I am so sorry Lena I didn't even realize we kept you so long. You probably missed so many meetings and doing important stuff. I am so sorry." Kara rambles.

Lena takes Kara's hand across the table to make the woman stop rambling.

"Kara it's okay and I didn't even have any meetings this morning so it is perfectly fine for me to be here and anyway I am the boss so I do what I want," Lena says with a wink towards Kara.

Next to Kara Melanie's head is lolling forward and to the sides every couple of minutes.

"It's almost time for her nap so I should probably get her home," Kara says picking up her daughter in her arms.

"Of course. Do you need my driver to give you a ride back to your apartment?" Lena asks trying to extend her time with Kara.

"I don't want to make you wait longer, but tha..." Kara tries to say but gets cut off by Lena.

"Nonsense, I insist. It won't take that long Kara" Lena helping gather Kara's things and leading her towards the exit and to her car.

They settle in the car with Kara holding Melanie to her chest and they make small talk all the way to Kara's apartment Lena following Kara up to her apartment and holding the door open for her.

"Well, this is you. Did you need anything else?" Lena says.

"No, I don't think so. Thank you, Lena. Forgetting us home" Kara says to Lena following her to the front door.

"No problem Kara," Lena says standing at the door.

"Well, I guess its time for me to go. I can't wait for our date tomorrow," Lena says with a nervous smile on her face.

"Me either," Kara says rocking on her toes.

"Well ill see you too..." Lena tries to say but gets cut off by warm lips on her own.

They share the kiss for probably longer than publically appropriate, but they really couldn't care.

"Ummm, sorry I have just been wanting to do that all morning," Kara says.

"I have too," Lena responds.

"I'll see you tomorrow on our date," Lena says as she away from the door.

"Bye Lena, see you tomorrow," Kara says

"See you tomorrow Kara," Lena says as the elevator come up to the floor she is in

As the elevator doors close Lena leans on it and just mumbles to herself, "I am going to marry this girl". Kara hears Lena's comment and she has a smile brighter than anyone has ever seen on her face going to join Melanie in her nap and going to sleep happier and giddier than she has in a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is finally here and you get to know what the not so good part of Kara's life. Melanie's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and comments. Keep them coming because they give me more inspiration to keep writing more chapters. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see in future chapters.

Morning comes quicker than expected for Lena. She was exhausted after spending all night thinking about what to do for her and Kara's date tonight. Lena knows Kara doesn't need all the fancy stuff to impress her, but she also wants to do something special for Kara knowing that wants their relationship to move into something more.

Lena spends the rest of her morning pumping herself up and making sure her plans for the date were perfect. She spends the rest of her day picking an outfit to wear to the date. Lena even goes out shopping after lunch not finding anything in her massive closet that she thought she should wear.

In reality, Lena spends the whole day worrying that she will not be enough for Kara and thinking that Kara will hate the date and never want to talk to her again. What Lena doesn't realize is that Kara is having the same problem in her apartment.

* * *

 

[At Kara's apartment]

"Alex I don't have anything to wear. This is Lena Luthor we are talking about I cant just show up on a date with her wearing my mom clothes!" Kara exclaims at her sister.

"Kara, all you wear is mom clothes. No offense, and anyway if Lena has seen you in your mom clothes before this and still wants to go out with you why would she care?" Alex says paying more attention to her phone than her sister being overdramatic.

"First off rude and secondly! You are here to help me and watch Melanie while I get ready and don't insult me!" Kara   
says.

"Mommy I think you look pretty in everything you wear," Melanie says while staring at her mom.

"What did I just tell you! Great minds think alike. You know you are my favorite niece Melanie?" Alex asks picking her Melanie.

"Auntie Alex don't be silly I'm your only niece" Melanie giggles with Alex.

"Still my favorite!" Alex says tickling Melanie.

Melanie starts laughing so hard that her glasses start to slide off her face and she struggles to get out of her aunt's grip and keep her glasses on her face. On the other side of the room, Kara just stares at the amazing family she has found on this planet. Who knew that when she landed her 14 years ago that she would have this amazing family that she loves just as much as the one she lost back when Krypton exploded.

"Alright, alright let my daughter go, Alex," Kara says laughing as she watches Melanie escape Alex's grasp and run to her, hiding behind her legs and pushing her glasses up her nose again. 'She really is a minny me, gosh she is so cute too' Kara thinks as she picks up Melanie and gives her a big messy kiss on her cheek making her giggle.

"Alright bug go play with your toys while mommy makes Auntie Alex help her," Kara says putting her daughter down and giving her a light smack in the butt to get her moving.

"Alex, please I don't know what to wear and I want to look good for her. I want this date to go well, please," Kara says looking at her sister pulling out her secret weapon, her pout.

From across the room, Kara makes eye contact with her daughter and gives her a wink trying to give the small girl the hint to join her mom in her pout. Melanie understands what her mom is asking her and she starts pouting staring directly at her aunt and as an extra, she begins to make her eyes water.

"Oh my god you TRAITOR!" Alex says looking at her niece and seeing how both of them teamed up against her.

"This is not fair you got your kid to help you, Kara. You know her pout is even worse than yours... FINE I'll help!" Alex says as she heads towards the room not looking at either of the girls.

With a triumphant smirk Kara super speeds to her daughter and gives her kiss on top of her head with a 'Thanks baby' thrown over her shoulder as she goes into her room.

"Alright, first of all, you definitely have something to wear in this mess so stop freaking out and why don't you just wear this?" Alex ask's picking up one of Kara's dresses from the bottom of the pile.

The dress is light blue like the color of Kara's eyes. It has a more open back to it than normal, but still appropriate for her and it has a small white belt on it that makes the dress hug her curves even more.

"How did you even find that? I didn't even know I owned this dress!" Kara exclaims.

"Well if you weren't going crazy about this date and threw everything you owned on the floor you would of have seen this dress," Alex says mocking the mess her sister has on the floor.

Just to annoy Alex, Kara super speeds and puts all her clothes back where they belong in less than a second.

"Ass" Alex mumbles as she leaves the room.

Kara sticks her tongue out at Alex and admires the dress in the mirror.

* * *

 

[Time for the date]

8'clock comes faster than either Kara or Lena realize and both women feel that they are extremely nervous about the night.

Lena approaches the apartment door and lets out a breath she was holding. Quickly giving herself to courage for this she knocks on the door hoping Kara hears it. To her surprise, it's not Kara that answers the door, but a miniature Kara. Melanie answers the door with a big smile and she yells out a greeting to Lena.

"LENA, HI," Melanie says taking Lena's hand and leading her inside. Lena being the cautious woman that she closes the door and locks it while Melanie tries to pull her towards the couch to wait for her mommy.

"Melanie what have I told you about answering the door by yourself!" Kara shouts as she makes her way to the living room after hearing the front door slam shut.

Kara stops in her tracks as she see's that Lena has arrived and is in her living room holding hands with her daughter.

"Lena, Hi, I didn't think you were here yet. Just give me 2 seconds to get my purse" Kara quickly rushes off to her room and trips on shoes she left on the ground while trying on for her date, "I'm Okay!".

Melanie chuckles next to her and Lena cant help, but join in the laughter. Lena also hears someone else laugh in the bedroom.

"Alex stop laughing at me," Kara says walking out of the bedroom with her sister her cheeks red from Lena hearing her fall over in her bedroom.

"Not my fault you are a mess because of the Luthor" Alex says laughing at her sister.

Lena used to feel bad whenever people would call her by her last name, but she has learned that with the older Danvers if she calls you by your last name that means she likes you.

Lena begins to wear a matching blush to Kara's as she listens to the sister's conversation.

"You are taking my mommy to eat with you tonight?" Melanie asks while looking at Lena.

"Yes, I am," Lena responds to Melanie.

"You make her really happy, she smiles more when you are around," Melanie says smiling at Lena.

"She makes me really happy too," Lena says staring at the minny Kara next to her realizing that she cares about her just as much as she cares about Kara even though she just met her.

*cough* "gay" *cough*, Alex says as she walks in on the two on the couch. Coming up behind her Kara takes an elbow to her ribs with a little bit more force than necessary.

"ouch," Alex says as she rubs the sore spot on her ribs.

"I'm ready now if you want to head out," Kara says approaching Lena and helping her off the couch. For the first time since Lena got here, she looks at her outfit and her jaw falls open at what Lena is wearing.

Gone is Lena's business dress and in front of her stands Lena with a perfectly fitted pair of jeans and a flowy green blouse that makes her eyes pop and to make the outfit even sexier she has a pair of red bottom Luis Vuitton with it.

"Wow, you look amazing," Kara says eyeing Lena up and down.

"Thank you, so do you," Lena replies throughout the whole exchange Alex is in the corner taking pictures of both of them knowing that they are going to want pictures of this in their wedding in the future.

Sure it' s a bit early to be thinking of marriage for the two, but when you consider that they have basically been dating since they have known each other and the way they look at each other. There is no way they won't get married in the future.

"Should we head out?" Lena says eager to begin their date.

"Umm, yeah let me just say goodnight to Lenny," Kara says making her way to her daughter.

"Alright bug its time for me to go and I won't be here before your bedtime, goodnight," Kara says as she picks up Melanie giving her a big kiss and hug.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you," Melanie says giving her mom a big hug and kiss.

Kara hands off her daughter to Alex as she gathers her stuff and heads towards the door. Alex whispers something to Melanie, but Kara wasn't paying enough attention to listen to what she says so as Lena and Kara make their way out of the apartment Alex shouts goodnight and her daughter, bless her soul follows her comment by saying don't forget to use protection.

Both girls make their way downstairs with red faces and without saying a word. Kara quickly takes her phone out and sends a message to her sister

**Kara** : You are dead!  
 **Alex** : Love you have a good night and be safe! ;)  
 **Kara** : D.E.A.D

"I am so sorry about both of them. Well, it was really Alex, Melanie doesn't know what that means," Kara says with a still read face.

"Its okay she is too cute to be mad at. Melanie, not your sister," Lena awkwardly states.

"I knew who you meant," Kara says chuckling at Lena's rambling.

"Well, miss Danvers I think its times for out date to begin," Lena says as she opens the back door to the car as her driver waits in the driver's seat.  
  
Both women enter the car and Lena quickly sits in the seat by the window not wanting to rush Kara into anything, but Kara has other plans as she shuffles over to the middle seat to be next to Lena. Both women smile at each other and they begin the drive to their date.

They pull up to an observatory 30 min out of the city. High up on the mountains to create less light pollution and making the stars glow in the night sky.

"Lena..." Kara begins to say, but she can't find the words to express how she feels.

"This is the National City Observatory and me being the nerd I am own it so I thought why not have dinner under the stars," Lena says as she shuffles nervously on her toes waiting for Kara's reaction.

"This is amazing. Thank you." Kara says sincerely.

"Well then Ms.Danvers, let's begin our date," Lena says taking Kara's hand and leading her inside.

"Ms.Luthor welcome, all of your requests have been set up in the observation room the telescope has been set to your required location. If you need anything please let me know," Michael says.

"Thank you, Michael, well just head over now," Lena says taking Kara towards the observation room.

"Ms.Danvers. Dinner is served," Lena says as she brings Kara towards a single table in the middle of the observation room with a small candle. The room is a massive dome with a white screen on the ceiling. As Lena lets go of Kara's hand and make her way to the computer set up for the display and she brings up the night sky to project all over the ceiling as she dims the light.

Above them they whole white ceiling begins to get night sky projected. There are millions of stars and hundreds of colors projected above them.

"Wow," Is all Kara can say as she stares in awe at the projection on the ceiling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first bought this place. Space has always been interesting to me. The idea that there is an area that will never get discovered by us on earth it mind-boggling to me," Lena says putting her hand on the small of Kara's back and leading her towards the table.

"Yeah this is amazing," Kara says following Lena's lead and sitting down at the table. Staring at her plate for the first time since she got here.

"Lena, you did not!" Kara says in excitement.

"I wanted to make this date special for you so yes, I did," Lena says staring at Kara.

"You got potstickers on our first date, you are amazing," Kara says while staring in awe at the woman in front of her.

"Well hmm, we better start eating before the food gets cold," Lena says clearing her throat from Kara's statement.

They eat in relative silence at the beginning an then they begin to have a conversation as they progress in their meal.

"So you probably want to know more about Lenny don't you," Kara says while she stares at Lena.

"Well I mean who wouldn't she is the cutest child in the world," Lena says smiling trying to encourage Kara into talking about her daughter.

"Yeah, she is. Well, I think first I should start it off by saying she isn't mine," Kara says as her smile drops.

"What? But she looks exactly like you?" Lena asks in confusion.

"She does, but I didn't give birth to her even though I have had since the day she was born. I was young and in college when she was born. Her birth mother was one of my friends in college my roommate actually. I didn't even know she was pregnant until she was in labor. She wasn't around the room whenever I was there. Anyway, her birth mother went into labor and I happen to be in the room for 5 minutes when she was there on the floor from a contraction. I took her to the hospital and I was with her through the whole thing, She didn't have any family so it was only me there with her.

After 20 hours of labor, she gave birth to that amazing little girl that's at home. The only thing is that the doctors didn't notice something was wrong until it was too late she bled out on the table. A nurse told me the last thing she asked was for me to look after the baby. She didn't even have a name and her mom already died. I know what its like to lose the only family you have left and or have them abandon you. I couldn't just leave her to be taken away to people I don't know. So I took her in I named her after her mom, her name was Melanie too," Kara says as tears spring in her eyes remembering how she got the beautiful little girl that is her daughter.

"I'm so sorry Kara, that must of have been so hard," Lena says trying to comfort Kara

"There's nothing anyone could of have done it's hard to think about, but if that wouldn't of have happened I would have had my daughter so in some ways it was a miracle. I always feel bad thinking about it like that. You know the funny thing is that a week after Melanie's death I got a will from her lawyer. She had me as the guardian for her daughter before she was even born. I guess she liked me more than I thought." Kara says as soon tears roll down her cheek.

"Maybe she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be there for Melanie so she put someone she trusts on the will. You are kind of a really likable person, Kara. You must of have made an impact on her even if you didn't see her often," Lena says rubbing circles up and down Kara's back comforting her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cry on our first date," Kara says rubbing the tears as they make their way down her face.

"There is nothing to apologize for, its pretty amazing how well you have done with her because she is amazing. You both are" Lena says

Kara cant take the staring that they keep doing between each other. So she goes for it she closes the gap between her and Lena's lips. Not feeling the other woman move against her lips she begins to move away thinking she made a mistake, but Lena's hand comes around the back of her neck and she pull's Kara closer to her deepening their kiss.

Both women moan into the kiss quickly getting more heated than probably appropriate, but neither of them cares. They break apart when Lena has to come back up for air. Both with dopey smiles on their face.

"Wow," Lena says this time and both women chuckle at what just happened.

"Yeah," Kara says dreamily looking into Lena's eyes

"I have one more surprise for you tonight and I need to explain to you that I don't care that you didn't tell me because I know you had your reasons and you don't have to confirm anything either I don't want to pressure you, but I want you to know that I am in this. All the way with you, and I just wanted to do something special for you," Lena rambles on nervously as she leads Kara towards the telescope to look into it.

"Okay," Kara states confused.

"Yeah just look through here," Lena says pointing to the eyepiece.

"What am I supposed to..." Kara says, but she falls short as she realizes what she is looking into.

"Lena... How did you even? This is amazing," Kara says as she looks at the constellation the telescope is looking at. Its Rao, Lena managed to get the telescope to be looking at where krypton used to be. Her home. Where she grew up with a glowing red sun and the amazing colors it would produce.

"This is amazing, thank you," Kara says as she looks away from the eyepiece and towards Lena. Quickly pulling her towards herself and giving her a deep and passionate kiss as a thank you.

"I just thought someone as amazing as you should get to look at something as equally as amazing," Lena says staring into those deep blue eyes.

"Well, I also made an update for Melanie's star chaser so you can teach her about there too. I'll give you the SD card for that later," Lena rambles to Kara.

"Yes later because right now I want to show you how much the meant to me," Kara says closing the gap between them once again.

Later in the night after they had their fun with the telescope and were finished eating and kissing, Lena takes Kara home and walks her towards her apartment.

They stop in front of Kara's door and say their goodbyes as kiss each other goodnight. Both feeling lighter than ever and wanting to go out on another date as soon as possible.

Kara makes her way inside her apartment literally floating and scaring the crap out of Alex since she didn't hear her sister walk around the room. Kara has one of the biggest smiles Alex has ever seen on her face that is so infectious that she herself begins to smile as well.

"That good huh?" Alex asks with a knowing smirk.

Kara's phone buzzes and she sees a new text from Lena.

**Lena** : I had an amazing date and I can't wait to see you and get to kiss you again. Goodnight Kara.

With that text, Kara begins to float even higher in the apartment almost hitting the ceiling.

"Alright dopey. Let's get you to bed," Alex says snickering at her sister antics.

This is one of the best nights in Kara's life and she can't wait to see the woman that won't make her heart stop thumping so fast in her chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Fun at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Kara, and Melanie share lunch and go out to the park. Something happens that has both women worried and scared.

Within the coming weeks, both women begin to grow closer and get to know each other better. Going out on more dates and spending more time together. Even though they know what they want in the relationship which is to put an official label they haven't because they're scared of what the other may say.

Lena is working at LCorp she got into the office at 5 in the morning and hasn't left since. Currently, it is 2'oclock and Lena still has no plans to stop her work to go eat lunch or even just for a break. Kara, on the other hand, knows how her girlfr..., Lena is and that she forgets to eat most day so she wanted to do something special for her.

Outside the office, a small commotion can be heard followed by the little pitter patter of small feet running towards her door. The sound of the small feet running towards her office brings her attention away from her work and to her office door. Seconds after Lena looks up from her paperwork a small blond figure can be seen running into her office with her jacket half off her body and her glasses askew her face.

"LENA!" Melanie says storming into the office heading straight towards Lena behind her desk. As soon as Melanie is close enough she jumps as high as she can and half lands on Lena, but quickly adjust herself to be sitting on the woman's lap.

"Lenny! What are you doing here bug, where's your mom?" Lena asks tightly hugging the girl to her smelling her berry baby shampoo. 'Gosh she always smells so good and shes too adorable' she continues to hug the toddler close to her.

"Mommy is in the hallway she told me to wait, but I just couldn't I missed you too much. I haven't seen you since the weekend!" Lenny says as she hugs Lena just as tight.

"Lenny it's Monday..." Lena says holding back a chuckle at the little girl's dramatics.

"I know, but still I missed you," Lenny says as she lays her head on Lena's chest hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too," Lena says rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Throughout the whole exchange, Kara stands watching how her daughter interacts with Lena and how Lena interacts with her daughter. They have only really known each other for a month, but for some reason, Melanie has opened up to Lena faster than she even opened up to Winn or James. Don't get her wrong Melanie loves her Uncle James and her Uncle Winn, but she has never been this affectionate with anyone other than her. She didn't even want to be held by Winn when Kara first introduced Winn to her, Melanie would scream bloody murder, but with Lena, she can't get enough of the raven-haired woman. Gosh, she lov.. really likes this woman and can't wait to spend more time with her after this.

"Hey Kara," Lena says as she continues to rug circles on Melanie's back.

"Hey, I brought lunch," Kara says holding out a bag of takeout.

"Oh, I didn't even realize what time it was, thank you," Lena says with a big smile as thanks for her thoughtfulness.

"No problem, alright bug lets let Lena move over here so we can all eat," Kara says trying to get Melanie to let go of Lena and move towards the center of the room to eat.

In response to Kara's request, Melanie just holds on to Lena tighter and wraps her legs around the woman's waits. Lena unfamiliar with this kind of unconditional affection freezes for a moment before her heart begins to thump loudly in her chest from the girl's actions. She has never had someone care for her as much as these Danvers girls do so this affection is still a shock to her.

"Its alright I got her," Lena says as makes her way to the couch sitting next to Kara. She sits down with Melanie on her lap still holding tightly to her. Lena goes and reaches for Lenny's jacket helping the little girl take it off so that she is more comfortable.

"Hey Lenny you cant eat if you have your face in my neck," Lena says trying to get Melanie to move her head to be able to eat.

Melanie just shrugs into Lena's neck, moves closer and tightens her hold on the woman.

"I guess I'll just have to eat your food too then, it smells so good too doesn't it Kara?" Lena asks trying to get the girl to budge.

"Oh yeah it smells so good and it tastes even better. Here you can have some of Lenny's potstickers, Lena" Kara says taking the boxes out of the bad trying to make noise for Lenny to move for.

"NO, don't eat my food," Melanie says as she quickly shuffles on Lena's lap to face the food on the table.

"Oh well there you are I thought I would have to eat all of this by myself," Lena says tickling the girl under her arms. Lena quickly adjusts the girl's little glasses making sure they are set properly on her face.

"You cant eat all of that on your own!" Lenny says gigging as Lena tickles her and adjust her glasses.

"Can I stay here while I eat. I missed you and don't want to move," Lenny say's as she looks at Lena hoping the woman would let her stay on her lap.

"No Lena you don't have to," Kara tries to tell Lena, but she already made up her mind.

"Sure you can bug," Lena says kissing the top of the girls head and reaching for both of their foods from the coffee table.

"Yay!" Lenny does a happy wiggle on Lena's lap as she is handed her box of potstickers.

Kara just stares at the whole interaction in amazement. Leny because she is so open and loving to Lena with only knowing her for a month and Lena because she is so amazing with her daughter that she couldn't expect anything less from her two favorite girls.

They eat and have small talk throughout the while thing Melanie finishing her five potstickers first and just laying back on Lena's chest whenever she was done while Lena finishes her own food while talking to Kara.

"Come here let me wipe your face," Lena says as she moves Lenny's face from her chest to face her so that she can clean up the mess the little girl had on her face.

"Alright I don't want to take up any more of your time Lena we can just get out of your hair now," Kara says making her way around the coffee table and cleaning up all of the takeaway containers.

"Nonsense Kara you know I love hanging out with both of you, we could go do something just let me pack my stuff and we can head out," Lena says as she begins making her way to her desk and putting her papers away.

"Can we go get ice cream mommy?" Lenny asks hearing the interaction between the adults.

"That sound fantastic Lenny," Lena says answering her question and giving Kara a triumphant smirk.

"I guess we are going to get ice cream," Kara says with a brilliant smile on her face.

The three of them gather their things, Kara putting on Lenny's jacket and getting all the trash while Lene gets her things and her and Kara's jacket; helping Kara put her jacket on and putting hers on after. They make their way out of the office and towards the elevator Lena letting Jess know that she is leaving for the day.

"Have a good afternoon ladies," Jess says as they make their way into the elevator.

"Bye Miss Jess," Lenny says.

"Bye Lenny," Jess says as the elevator doors open and they make their way into it.

"Bye Jess," Both Lena and Kara say at the same time, a blush appearing on the pair's faces.

"They are so gay," Jess whispers to herself. The statement, making Kara blush even more.

All three turn in the elevator towards the doors waiting for them to open. Lenny standing between Kara and Lena and holding on to Kara's hand. Slowly a little hand starts to make its way towards Lena's and before she can even react to it Lenny is holding onto her hand as well. Lena just stares at the little girl holding her hand and tries to hold back the tears that spring up in her eyes. Kara hearing the way Lena's heart accelerates looks towards her and see's what Lenny did and cant help the smile that comes's to her face. Lena and Kara share a watery smile above the girls head. Lenny completely oblivious to the adult's interaction just stands in the elevator humming the kid tv show tune while rocking on her heels.

The elevator door opens and the three of them walk out hands clasped together and smiles on all of their faces. Meanwhile, all the LCorp employees stare at their boss the stoic Lena Luthor with a giddy childlike smile on her face not caring what her employee's see.

They make their way down the street towards the ice cream shop two blocks down. Lenny holds onto their hands and swings them back and forth as they walk to the ice cream shop smiling the whole time patiently waiting for her dessert. Once inside the cute ice cream parlor with the white and red running Lenny lets go of the adult's hands and dashes towards the ice cream display looking for what flavor she wants.

"Which do you want bug?" Kara says as she lifts Lenny up so that she can see what the ice cream looks like and what flavors they have

"Cotton Candy!" Melanie exclaims and wiggles in her mom's grip. The workers behind the counter laugh at the little girl's statement.

"Well, I guess you heard the little lady. One kid's scoop of cotton candy on a small waffle cone. Two scoops of chocolate for me on a big waffle cone and, what are you getting Lena?" Kara asks not knowing what the woman usually gets.

"Oh, I'll have one small scoop or rainbow sherbert on a small cone," Lena says taking a twenty out of her purse and telling the college teen behind the counter the keep the change.

"Lena I was going to pay," Kara says staring at the woman her mouth hanging open

"Whats the point of me being a billionaire if I cant spoil you?" Lena says a little bit too quickly and she doesn't even realize what she said until after she already said it. Her cheeks get pink from what she said to Kara.

"Thank you," Kara says with a loving smile.

"Here you go miss," The worker says as he hands Lena all of the ice creams. Lena walks towards a table expertly holding all 3 cones as Kara gets napkins for the inevitable mess Lenny is going to make.

"I want to sit next to Lena," Melanie says as she squirms out of her mothers grasp and moves to sit next to Lena.

Lena still caught off guard by the little girl's affection just pulls her up and doesn't say anything. Melanie quickly makes herself comfortable on the seat and pushes her glasses up her nose as they begin to slide down. Kara started setting up an area in front of Lenny with napkins knowing her daughter is going to make a mess.

"Alright Lenny try and not make a huge mess," Lena says as she gives the girl her small cone.

"You too Kara," Lena says making Kara blush and handing her her ice cream cone.

The three enjoy the delicious treat and talk about their days quickly eating the ice cream before it melts. Kara takes Lenny to the bathroom quickly to get rid of her sticky hands while Lena cleans up the table. Lenny surprisingly not making a big mess.

They head out of the ice cream parlor with Lenny yelling goodbye to the workes. Again all 3 of them make their way down the block, but this time towards the park to work off some of Lenny's sugar. Lena this time more prepared for Lenny's affectionate personality so she is not caught off guard when the little girl takes her hand.

Once at the park the adults go to sit down on the benches Kara quickly taking Lenny's hand and making sure the little girl remembers their rules.

"What are the park rules baby?" Kara sweetly asks her.

"Don't push anyone. Don't hit anyone. Don't talk to strangers and don't go anywhere you cant see me," Lenny says vibrating with excitement to begin playing in the jungle gym.

"Alright honey, go have fun. Remeber let me know where you are," Kara says subtly pointing to her ear making sure her daughter remembers.

"Finally," Lenny yells as she runs towards the swings first.

"She is so adorable," Lena says chuckling at the little girl.

"Yeah, she is," Kara says watching her daughter run towards the swings and sitting on the bench with Lena.

"You're an amazing mom you know that?" Lena says.

"Sometimes I second guess myself on that," Kara says while looking at her hands on her lap.

"Kara, look at me. Take it from someone that has a horrible family. You are an AMAZING mom," Lena tells Kara taking her hand and looking at the other woman's eyes.

They are both lost in each other's eyes and just stare and begin to move closer to each other. Slowly but surely the two get close enough their lips only inches apart. Lena moves steadily and closes the gap between each other sharing a much-needed kiss. Sometimes Kara just needs reassurance that she is a good mom and not screwing up her kid and Lena always makes her feel better about everything.

The two break apart after a kiss that was probably longer than appropriate. Staring into each other's eyes. Knowing that they feel strongly about each other.

What neither woman see is that Lenny is swinging on the swings probably much higher than she should and is getting ready to jump off like the older kids are. Once at the top Lenny jumps off, but lands awkwardly on her side and tries to catch herself with her arm. Not realizing how high she was Lenny falls on her side the next thing she hears is a snap as her left arm catches her fall. Whats heard is a loud scream coming from the little girl and both women turning their heads towards the scream.

Lena staring enamored into Kara's eyes gets broken from the trance from hearing a scream that she never wants to hear again in her life. She quickly jumps off the bench and begins running towards Lenny who is laying on the ground holding her arm to her chest other kids and adults surrounding her.

Kara not even knowing what happened at first until she heard her little girls scream. Quickly makes her way off her bench seeing Lena already up and running towards her daughter, but leaving her purse behind. Kara quickly grabs both of their purses and runs towards Lenny.

Lena makes it a couple of seconds before Kara and quickly approaches the little girl taking her into her arms and looking at her disfigured arm.

Kara stops at the sight of her daughter in Lena's arm with a clearly broken arm held onto her chest.

"Kara call my driver so we can take her to the hospital," Lena quickly says as she gets up and walks cradling Lenny to her making sure her arm doesn't move. All of this is happening while Lenny is crying and screaming from the pain.

"Oh my baby," Kara says as she gets her phone out and begins to dial Lena's driver to come get them.

"MOMMY!" Lenny screams as she wiggles in Lena's grip trying to get to her mommy.

The women quickly switch Kara taking Lenny and Lena taking her phone telling the driver where to pick them up. Both women still breathing hard from the adrenaline spike of the scare.

"Oh baby, you are okay. We are going to take you the hospital to get you all better okay. We will be as quick as we can," Kara says as she is led by Lena towards the awaiting car

"It h-hurts," Lenny says as she struggles to get air in her lungs from the pain.

"I know baby, but I need you to try and breath for me okay. In through your nose and out through your mouth. That's it, baby, just like that," Kara says trying to soother her daughter.

Lena quickly leads the two girls to the car telling the driver to take them to the hospital. She sits next to the girls rubbing soothing circles on Lenny's leg trying to calm the girl. Through the whole 5-minute car ride Lenny cries her eyes out and both women struggle to not let their tears show as they watch the little girl cry in pain. Kara and Lena both wishing it could be them feeling the pain and not the little girl.

They get to the hospital quickly and the driver opens the door for them. Lena getting out and helping Kara out of the car while holding both of their purses. Making their way to the emergency room they approach the nurse on the desk and they tell them what happened. She tells them to take a seat and wait for them to be called up. The nurse seeing Lenny crying in Kara's arms.

"Nurse Smith, do you know who I am?" Lena says looking at the nurse's name tag and going into bad as CEO mode.

"No ma'am," The nurse says a little intimidated by the quick change in demeanor

"My name is Lena Luthor and I own this hospital. Do you think it's a good idea to make my girlfriend and her daughter wait when I know you can just take us to the pediatric wing?" Lena says intimidating the young woman

The nurses eye immediate bulge out of her head at hearing at who Lena is and she quickly makes her way to her desk and begins escorting the trio towards the pediatric wing.

Kara has never been one to use her friends for her gain, but at this moment she is so glad she is friends with Lena Luthor because that woman gets things done and is efficient about it. Quickly the women begin to follow the nurse while Lenny keeps crying against her mother's chest.

"Thank you," Kara says when Lena puts a hand on her lower back.

"Always," Lena says as she leads both girls towards the pediatric wing.

"Miss Luthor a doctor will be in just one minute," The nurse says as she takes them into a private room.

"Thank you, Nurse Smith," Lena says gently to the woman.

She leaves the couple alone in the room and not even a minute later there is an older woman the doctor Lena assumes making her way into the room.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Blake I was told this little cutie hurt something" The doctor comes in introducing herself to both women.

Lena quickly gets off the chair she sat on and shakes the doctor's hand.

"Yes Melanie jumped off the swing and broke her arm," Lena says as she looks towards her crying girls.

"Oh no. that must really hurt the little one. Can I take a look at it?" The doctor says rolling her stool towards Kara and Melanie. Kara slowly shifting Melanie so that the doctor can see her arm.

The doctor slowly moves her arm from her chest to feel for a broken bone. Immediately as she begins the rub a finger down Lenny's arm the little girl cries out in pain. Both women react quickly and move to helping the little girl.

"Yes, so it seems that Miss Melanie did break her arm. Well, mom's good news is that we can have this fixed in an hour and that she will be much more comfortable when we give her some pain medication" The doctor says as she slowly puts Lenny's arm on her chest so that she doesn't have to move it more. Neither women even notice when the doctor said mom's in plural

In less than thirty minutes a nurse has come into the room to give Lenny her pain medication and asked both women if they need anything. The medication quickly makes its way through the little girl's body pulling her to a sleepy state against her mom's chest.

Kara lays in the hospital bed holding Lenny to her chest with a hand on her arm making sure her little girl doesn't accidentally move it and hurt herself more. Lena sits next to them on the hospital chair with a hand on Kara's leg trying to soothe the distraught mother.

"Gosh if I was paying more attention I could of have stopped her from jumping. It's my fault," Kara quietly says as tears stream down her face.

"No Kara you cant blame yourself. She's a kid and they do kid stuff and they get hurt. It's not your fault that she got hurt okay. I need you to say it so that I know you believe it too," Lena says standing up and leaning down to look at Kara.

"But," Kara tries, but Lena cuts her off.

"No buts Kara, say it baby," Lena tell's Kara.

"It's not my fault," Kara says as she begins to quietly cry.

Lena feeling horrible for seeing the woman she loves in pain gets on the bed and slowly adjust herself so that she is holding Kara while she cries.

"It's not your fault baby. It's going to be okay. She is going to be fine," Lena says kissing Kara on the crown of her head.

Ten minutes later the doctor comes back into the room with a nurse and all of the materials to put a cast on Lenny's arm. Kara slowly sits up on the bed and begins to try and wake Lenny up more.

"Lenny baby can you wake up for my sweet girl. They need to put your cast on and you get to pick what color you want the baby," Kara says rubbing small circles on her daughters back.

"Hmmm," Lenny gives a little-pained humm.

"That's it baby, and once you are done you can go back to sleep okay," Kara says as her daughter wakes up.

"It hurts mommy," Lenny says.

"I know baby, but I just need you to pick a color and try and stay awake for a little bit," Kara says slowly to her sleepy daughter.

"Can I get a blue cast like Supergirl?" Lenny asks.

"Sure you can baby," Kara says.

While Kara was waking Lenny, Lena takes the doctor and nurse aside to settle the bill and any other cost that comes up telling them that she will take care of them.

"Alright, Miss Lenny I just need to get your cast on then you can go home and go to sleep," The doctor says as she begins the casting process for Lenny.

The nurse talks quietly to Kara about the pain medication and how to best handle Lenny and her cast. While Lena soothes the little girl as the small movement causes pain in her arm.

15 minutes later they are making their way out of the hospital with Lenny's pain medication and a sleep Lenny in Kara's arms.

"Thank you, Lena, you didn't have to do that for us," Kara says sincerely to Lena.

"Yes, I did. I care about both of you too much to not of have done something," Lena says as she opens the car door and helps Kara and Lenny in.

Lena tells the driver to take them to Kara's apartment and she helps both of them get settled.

"Can you stay. Please?" Kara asks with tears in her eyes.

"Of course," Lena says as she follows Kara to her room.

Kara settles Lenny on her bad and quickly gets changed into her pajamas and passes some to Lena who also quickly changes into them.

Lena lays on the right side of the bed and Kara lays on the left with Lenny between them making sure she will not roll off the bed.

"Goodnight Lena. I love you," Kara says as she leans over and looks at Lena.

"Goodnight Kara, I love you too," Lena says as she leans over and kisses Kara goodnight.

Today has been one of Kara's worst days in her life with Lenny getting hurt, but with Lena, she knows that they can deal with anything together. Both women fall asleep with a hand on Lenny making sure the little girl is okay through the night both hoping tomorrow will be better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Soothing your Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accident Lenny had has some effects on Lena and Kara being the amazing girlfriend makes sure to soothe Lena's worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long I have had like half of it done for like a month, but I was just in a writing funk and I couldn't get the motivation to write, but I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this short, but emotional chapter for our lovely ladies and let me know in the comments what you think and what you want to see next

This whole night has been just as stressful as the day before. Lenny woke up in the middle of the night in pain after her medication wore off. The girl had to throw up from the pain and then she needed some convincing to take the pills still not comfortable taking medicine like that. Lena and Kara both helping her through everything. Morning comes and both adults are exhausted and worried about the little girl. Lenny throughout the night managed to lay completely on top of Lena.

Lena begins to wake from her worried sleep with a small weight on her. Lenny managed to wiggle herself on her chest in the middle of the night, her cast arm on Lena's chest just like her body. She begins to rub small circles on the girls back remembering the day she had yesterday.

"What am I doing?" Lena quietly mumbles to herself. Not noticing Kara has been awake and has been staring at her for hours. She thinks of what happened to Lenny yesterday, of what could happen in the future because of her family. What could happen to Kara and her family and Lena could not live with herself if something happened to either of them because of her? Lena begins to panic a little. Her life is amazing, she has a beautiful girlfriend and an amazing little girl that she thinks of as her own. Her life is perfect right now and she knows the other shoe will eventually drop and something bad will happen. Lena cannot be the cause of any of their pain she needs to make sure they are both safe even if that means she doesn't get to be happy.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Kara says next to Lena.

Lena startles from Kara's question. She turns to look at Kara tears springing up in her eyes. Lena begins to quietly cry trying to not wake up the girl laying on her chest.

"Hey, Lena. What's wrong? Kara says worriedly as she scoots closer to Lena trying to calm the woman.

"I cant Kara," Lena says as she begins to cry louder.

Kara quickly takes Lenny from Lena's grasp and lay's her on the bed putting pillows on either side of the little girl and under her arm. She takes Lena in her arms and leads her out of the room so that Lena can cry without waking Lenny up.

As soon as they are out of the room and away from the door so they don't wake Lenny up Lena begins sobbing.  
She's crying so hard that she barely taking breaths in. Worried for her Kara lead's Lena towards the couch sitting her down and putting Lena's head between her legs while rubbing circles on the woman's back.

"Lena I need you to breathe for me baby, you are hyperventilating and I don't want you to pass out. Breathe baby," Kara soothes Lena as she panics from overthinking everything.

"I...I... cant...," Lena says as she struggles to take in a deep breath.

"Breathe baby," Kara says worriedly soothing Lena.

This happens for the next 15 minutes as Kara gets Lena to breathe regularly again. Lena slowly raises her head and looks at Kara with bloodshot eyes from crying. Her face a splotchy red.

"Whats going on Lena?" Kara asks once she see's Lena has calmed down enough.

"I cant do this Kara," Lena says as she begins making her way off the couch, but not before Kara takes her hands and brings her back down.

"What are you talking about?" She asks confused by Lena's statement.

"I cant put you in danger. Me playing house with you and Lenny I cant put you guys in danger. I cant hurt that little girl Kara, I just can't!" Lena says as she begins to breathe quickly again.

"Wow, where is this coming from? You were just telling me last night that I couldn't blame myself for what happened to Lenny. Why are you blaming yourself?" Kara asks confused by Lena.

"It's not that. I'm a Luthor Kara. Me family the people that hate me because of my name. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. I don't want either of you to get hurt because of me," Lena says as she looks into Kara's eyes.

"Why do you think you are going to hurt us?" Kara asks.

"I'm a Luthor Kara, my family will eventually do something and I can't let either of you be in the crossfire when they do I love you both too much. I cant be responsible for that, it would end me," Lena says sadly as she looks at Kara.

"Why do you think something will happen to either of us?" Kara asks trying to understand what Lena is thinking.

"Kara...," Lena says as she begins to make her way off the couch.

"No Lena Luthor sit down," Kara says grabbing the woman's arm as she tries to get off the couch pulling her back towards her.

"Now you listen to me and listen good," Kara says raising her voice a little still cautious not to wake Lenny up, but putting on her Mom voice so Lena can realize she is serious.

"You ARE NOT going to hurt us. Do you hear me? You are the kindest, sweetest and most gentle soul I have ever met and I know that you will do EVERYTHING in your power to keep the both of us safe. You are way too stubborn to not get your way," Kara says the last part with a small chuckle, "Now this that just happened although I don't ever like seeing you like this is one of the reasons I love you. You love with all of your heart and you put everything towards the ones you love so I know with all my being that you, Lena Luthor, are not going to let anything happen to me or Lenny, alright?" Kara says taking Lena's hands and looking her in the eyes making sure the woman heard everything she said.

"Besides, do you know who I am Ms.Luthor?" Kara says mocking Lena's tone from yesterday at the hospital when she was talking to the nurse.

"Alright ha.ha. Funny. Dork," Lena says while chuckling at Kara mocking her.

"Really though Lena. I'm Supergirl my daughter has a target on her back from every alien that came down on Fort Rozz. She will have a target because of everyone that hates Supergirl. I did that to her because I needed to be myself and stop pretending that I'm just human. Yes, it was a little bit selfish, but it made me be better for her. She makes me better, she makes me fight like hell to come back to her just like you. I put a bigger target on your back, but I can't stay away from you because I love you Lena Luthor. So you aren't the only one putting their needs first, okay? and gosh that little girl loves you so much that she can't even contain herself. I have never seen her like this except when she is with me and Alex and even then she doesn't ask about Alex nearly as much as she asks about you. She's smarter than she seems she knows there are dangers to having Supergirl as her mommy, but she doesn't care because she loves me just as much as I love her and she feels the same for you." Kara says with tears in her eyes watching as Lena silently cries at what Kara said.

"I love you both so much that I can't even picture a life without either of you in it," Lena says pulling Kara in for a deep kiss.

"And you will never have to, okay?" Kara says rubbing soothing circles into Lena's back after the kiss.

"Now what do you say we get back to bed and cuddle the little monkey a little bit more?" Kara says pulling back to look into Lena's eyes.

"Yeah. That sounds really good," Lena says shaking her head and pulling Kara up with her towards the bedroom.

Once they get back inside they notice Lenny still asleep. That is one thing Kara has always appreciated about Lenny's sleep schedule is that once she is asleep she sleeps like the dead.

The women make their way towards the bed moving the pillows to lay down and be able to cuddle their little girl. Lena getting in first makes sure to get as close to Lenny as she can without disturbing the girl and Kara soon follows doing the same on her side of the bed. Both women once settled reach across the little girl and interlock fingers making sure not to disturb her. Soon they fall into a peaceful slumber all 3 cuddled up together waiting for the next time they wake up and what the new day will bring for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback in the comments is greatly appreciated.


	8. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena, and Lenny wake up with some welcome company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the inspiration for the chapter until now. Im sorry that I take so long to update, but I want the chapters to be good and connect to the story I will try to be a little bit more consistent and post chapters more regularly. No promises though. Please leave any comments or suggestions on what you liked or you want to see in this story.

Late morning comes with the warm sun shining through the windows in the apartment, and the city sounding more awake than the first time both women were awake that morning.

Kara and Lena lay on either side of Melanie each with a hand on the girls back. Mel always sleeps on her stomach and her mother can never understand why because that is the most uncomfortable position in the world for her. The sound of the front door unlocking and opening wakes Kara from her light sleep. She looks at both of her girls seeing that they are still sleeping soundly. Kara looks through the wall with her x-ray vision and she sees Alex and Maggie quietly make their way into the apartment. She hears Alex tell Maggie she will be right back and makes her way over to Melanie's room seeing the bed is empty she makes her way to Kara's room.

"Hey, we have breakfast whenever you guys are ready," Alex says as she notices her sister is awake.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a second," Kara says.

Alex makes her way out of the room making sure to close the door as quietly as she can. Kara turns over in the bed and stares at her girls giving each a kiss on their head as she gets out of bed slowly making sure not to wake them up.

"Hey little Danvers," Maggie says as she notices Kara coming towards them in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mag's," Kara says with a slight tremble in her voice.

Having her sister around always makes Kara's emotions just burst out. Everything from joy to worry burst out of Kara at the moment her sister turns around and starts heading towards her. She breaks down on her sister's shoulders crying from the worry and the relief that her little girl is okay and having a moment to just cry because that was so scary for her yesterday with her little girl. Lena was amazing and helped her so much yesterday, but sometimes she just needs her sister to let her cry out her stress.

"Hey, its okay she's okay Kara. Breathe shes fine okay. Just a little-broken bone she is going to be fine in a couple of weeks." Alex says trying to soother her sister

"I know, I know I was just so worried about her and it hurt watching her be in pain," Kara says trying to control her crying and slow down her breathing

"I bet, but she's okay alright," Alex says taking her sisters face in her hands.

"In other news, was that Lena in your bed with Lenny?" Alex asks with a mischevious smirk on her face trying to take the subject away from Lenny's accident.

"*Whistle* way to go little Danver's," Maggie says

"It's not like that Maggie, she was there yesterday with us and she was amazing with Lenny and at the hospital when we got to the emergency room and she just really helped. I don't think I could have done that without her. She was amazing," Kara says not really paying attention to how much she is rambling about Lena.

"Wow. When are you going to put a ring on her? Damn Kara." Maggie says

Kara starts blushing and is shocked at what Maggie said. Alex and Maggie start laughing and they watch Kara and her reaction to Maggie's comment.

"I hate you both," Kara says getting up and walking towards the breakfast her sister and sister-in-law brought.

"Love you too sis," Alex says trying to stop her laughing.

[In the bedroom]

Lena lays awake listening to what is going on outside the bedroom hearing more than one voice in the kitchen she realizes that Alex and Maggie must be here this morning after what happened to Lenny yesterday. She knew that Kara wouldn't have been paying attention to text Alex or Maggie so she did it for her trying to keep them in the loop about how it was going and how the little girl was doing.

She lays on her side on the bed rubbing the little girls back as she watches her sleep. How does this happen to someone? She has barely known this girl for a month, but she is already in love. Lena cannot imagine her life without either of the Danvers girls in it. She already knows she is a goner and whatever they may need she will be there and provide for them.

Slowly the body under her hand begins to wiggle into wakefulness and she stares at the little girl who is mumbling waking up from her deep sleep.

"Good morning sweetheart," Lena says quietly trying not to scare the little girl in the morning.

"Mrnfm," Lenny mumbles out wiggling her way onto Lena's chest tucking herself into Lena's neck.

"How are feeling?" Lena asks.

"My arm hurts," Lenny says into Lena's neck.

"Do you wanna go get some medicine and breakfast so that you feel better?" Lena asks rubbing small circles into the girls back and she holds her securely on her chest.

"Mhhh," Lenny hums in agreement.

Lena slowly sits up on the bed trying to not disturb the half-asleep girl that she is holding against her chest. She slowly gets out of bed and makes her way into the kitchen keeping her hands on the little girl and rubbing her back soothing her.

[In the kitchen]

Alex is the first to notice the movement to their left coming from the bedroom door. She sees Lena making her way out of the bedroom with a groggy Lenny in her arms, the little girl tucking her face into the woman's neck for comfort.

Truthfully at first, Alex did not like the Luthor. Yes, she may have had some preconceived notions about her and thought her evil just like her family; but the woman has proved she is anything but. Alex admired her now for being able to overcome her families history and paving her own path and now Alex realizes why her sister is so in love with the woman. She hasn't even know Lenny for a month, but still, Lena manages to treat the girl like she has known her all of her life caring for her and loving her. Even if Lena and Kara won't say anything to each other Alex knows they are it for each other.

"Good morning," Alex says as she acknowledges the woman walking out of the bedroom.

"Good morning," Lena says continuing to comfort the girl as she walks towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Mel," Alex says while approaching the little girl in Lena's arms.

"Mrnf," Lenny mumbles into Lena's neck. She feels her aunt Alex's hands on her back, but she doesn't want to leave Lena's arms so she tightens her hold on the woman's neck.

"Relax in not going anywhere," Lena says quietly into the girl's ear.

Lenny's hold on Lena's neck relaxes a little and she moves her head from her neck to look at her aunt.

"Morning," Lenny says more understandable this time.

Maggie and Kara watched the whole exchange quietly on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"So gay, hurry and put a ring on it," Maggie mumbles next to Kara.

Kara looks at Maggie and starts turning into a blubbering mess.

"Shut it," Kara manages to get out as she makes her way to Lena and her daughter.

"Morning bug," Kara says as she leans in and gives Melaine a kiss on her head.

"Morning," Kara says as she gives Lena deep kiss on her lips.

"Gay *cough*," Maggie says in the background. Alex smacks her on the side of the head.

"What!" Maggie looks at her wife, but the look Alex is giving her is enough to make her squirm and stop her mocking in a second.

"So we brought food because we knew you guys wouldn't want to make anything so let's eat!" Alex says as she leads the everyone to the table set with all of the food.

After Melanie eats on Lena's lap not wanting to let the woman go she takes her medicine and starts feeling more like herself since she is not in any pain.

"Aunty Alex, aunty Maggie do you want to sign my cast?" The little girl says from Lena's lap on the table.

"You kidding I thought you would never ask!" Maggie says as she gets up and takes the girl from Lena and starts making her way to get the markers from the drawers in the kitchen with Alex in tow behind them.

"Thank you. You are amazing with her so just thank you," Kara says.

"Always," Lena simply says.

They look over to the little girl talking animatedly to her aunts about her cast. Waving her non-broken arm around talking about how she fell off the swing.

The morning and midday go much in the same with all the women giving all their attention to the little girl making sure she feels okay. By 6 Melanie's pain medication is wearing off and she is falling asleep on the couch between her mother and Lena.

"I think this one needs her medicine and to go to bed," Kara says as she goes to move Melanie into her arms.

"Wait!" Melanie shouts remembering what she wanted to do scaring everyone in the living room in the process.

"What is it bug?" Kara asks.

"Lena you haven't signed my cast yet," She states, making it sound like the world is going to end if Lena doesn't sign her cast.

"You want me to sign it?" Lena asks surprised the girl would want her to write something on her cast.

"Duhhh," Melanie says.

Alex and Maggie share a knowing smirk as the other three make their way into the kitchen to sign the cast. They gather their things while the couple is in the kitchen and make their way towards Kara and Lena saying their goodbyes and giving Lenny a kiss with a good night.

As they close the front door behind them Maggie speaks first.

"So who do you think will propose first?" Maggie asks taking her wife's hand in hers walking towards the elevator.

"I love Kara, but its definitely going to be Lena," Alex says

"Oh really. You wanna bet?" Maggie says as she presses the ground floor button in the elevator.

"When I win you gotta take me out on a date and wear that little piece I love," Alex says as she drags Maggie towards their car.

"Well when I win you gotta wear that piece I like and eat vegan ice cream with me," Maggie tells her wife

"You're on Sawyer," Alex says going to open the car door.

"Hey, its Danvers-Sawyer to you!" Maggie says smiling at her wife.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments and suggestions on what you thought about the chapter and what you want to see in the next chapters. Thank you for your support and kind comments.


End file.
